


Spin, Spin, Win

by Firalla11



Series: Dreamwidth Shorts [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Alternate Universe - Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firalla11/pseuds/Firalla11
Summary: Later, when they’re alone, they’ll talk about everything they’ve been skirting these last few weeks, months, years.





	Spin, Spin, Win

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a handful of fics shorter than 1k I'm importing from DW, written for the prompt: Danny/Claude - "Figure Skating AU"

Danny takes a breath, Claude at his side, waiting for the scores to be announced. Claude did well, only faltered on one jump, but was it enough for a win?

He watches the scoreboard as the announcer speaks, rattling off numbers. He reads through them faster than they’re spoken, turns to Claude as the crowd starts to roar, realizing what Danny already figured out: Claude won.

Claude’s beaming at him, cheeks flushed with excitement. He says something that Danny can’t hear, then he’s leaning in, pressing his lips to Danny’s cheek and–

Heading out onto the ice, skating away before Danny can say a word.

Danny brings his hand to his face, touches the ghost-impression of Claude’s lips as he watches Claude wave to the crowd.

His cheeks are warm.

He shakes his head, letting his hand fall to his side, watching Claude duck his head to receive his medal.

Claude turns, looking straight at Danny as he raises his hands in the air.

The crowd roars again. Still. It never stopped.

Danny smiles.

Later, when they’re alone, they’ll talk about that, talk about everything they’ve been skirting these last few weeks, months, years, but for now?

For now they have a celebration to enjoy.


End file.
